Hold my hand
by P.W.Gates
Summary: When Lynsey is stabbed, she calls upon the man she could always trust. Lynsey/Doug. My first hollyoaks fanfic M x
1. Chapter 1

_When Silas confronted Lynsey in her flat, what if he had a blade in his hand and stabbed her. There was only one person that she wanted to rescue her. My first hollyoaks fanfic so please be nice. M x_

He dropped the bloodied knife to the floor before making a quick exit, Lynsey grunted before looking down at her hands covering the wound where he'd played the final part of his "game". She stumbled out of her bedroom, to the hall her vision becoming increasingly painful and blurred, she fell onto the sofa weakly reaching out for her phone that lay on the table, she rolled onto the floor with her phone in hand, her hands bloodied, she was starting to loose all hope.

All her contacts blurred, she had only a few people she could talk to.

_Cheryl- She's at the club._

_Brendan- He wouldn't understand_

_Ethan- Maybe, but he's working_

Doug...perhaps.

Her fingers started loose all nerves, she was getting weaker by the second.

"Hello?" She faintly heard Doug's american voice in amongst a crowd of people.

"Hello" Lynsey's sobbing voice rang to Doug's ears.

"Lyns? Where are you?" His voice in a straight forward consern.

"At...home...been...stabbed" Lynsey sobbed.

Doug turned off his phone and ran out of Chez-Chez.

He took off like a lighting-bolt, Silas had got to Lynsey before he could protect her.

Once at the flat, he realized that the door had been jamed.

He smashed the door open to find Lynsey on the floor half sobbing and half screaming in pain.

He dropped to the floor, picking her up and cradling her, her head sitting in the crook of his arm.

"I knew you'd be here" She whispered, wiping a tear from Doug's cheek that sneakily ran to him.

"You know I'd never leave you" He stroked her hair, watching tears fall mindlessly down her cheeks.

**thats only just the begining.**

**will Doug get Lynsey to hospital before its too late and tell her how he feels?**

**M x**


	2. Chapter 2

Doug carried Lnysey out of the flats to his car, he placed her lying down on the back seat. He jumped into the front seat, his hands shaking as he placed the keys into the barrel. He started the engine and reversed quickly letting the tyers screech before driving off at 50 mph.

_He was finally kissing her. Doug was finally kissing her. It was the best birthday present he could ever give her, his hand clasped the back of her head with the other round her waist. Her hand cupped his cheek, the other on his chest. She murmered as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart as the door was knocked apon._

_"That was the best birthday present anyone could give" Her voice staying in an intamite whisper._

_He smiled, before rubbing her cheek with his thumb._

_The door knocked again but harder._

_"I'll get it" Doug whispered._

_Lynsey could do nothing but smile._

Doug pulled up outside the hospital, letting the tyers screech as the car came to an abrupt halt. He jumped out of the car, gently picking a barely alive Lynsey. He ran into the hospital, asking for help.

A nurse came and pulled a bed out so Doug could place her down.

"I hate to ask this but how do you know her?" The Nurse said as they wheeled Lynsey down the corridors to the A&E.

"She's my girlfriend" _that didnt sound right. _

He looked down at Lynsey, her eyes rolling backwards and forwards.

They came to A&E, six nurses came round and a doctor.

"Doug?" Lynsey groaned weakly.

He kept a tight grasp on her hand. "I'm here Lyns, dont worry"

* * *

><p>In the hours that came, Doug paced the waiting room. Thinking of what he was going to tell her, how he was going to confess his love for her. How he lied when he said when the kiss didnt mean anything on her birthday, how he should have stayed with her in the flat and protected her from Silas. But overall he should have convinced her to come out, he could've protected her from the attack.<p>

The Nurse that helped Lnysey in came out, Doug stood up.

"How...how is she?" Doug asked.

"She stable, awake. There was no real damage done to her, would you like to see her?"

Doug nodded before following the Nurse into the cubical, where Lynsey lay on the bed. With a drip in her arm.

She noticed him and beckoned him to come over to her.

"You have explaining to do, Mr Carter" Lynsey said, signaling that she wanted to be alone with Doug.

He sat down at her side, taking her hand.

"First off. You said to the nurse that you were my boyfriend" She said, her voice getting upset. "But on my birthday, when you kissed me you said that it didnt mean anything"

"Lyns, listen I can explain. I lied when I said that the kiss didnt mean anything, I was only just getting over Bex but kissing you felt like I had something worth living for" He explained.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, pressing his hand to her cheek.

Doug nodded confidently.

"Do you love me?"

His eyes brightened. "Yes. Yes, I love you. I love you, Lynsey Nolan"

Her smiled widened.

"And you know that I love you Doug Carter"

He nodded and reached over to kiss her.

She responded with happy moan.

She was safe away from Silas, she had Doug to protect her. Nothing could possibly go wrong, with him by her side.

But all wasnt over yet, Silas still had to be charged with Murder, then there was the trial. But they knew that they'd get through it together.

Then perhaps they'd get married, have children and move away from Hollyoaks to start afresh.

Maybe...

or maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

After being discharched at the hospital that next Wednesday, Lynsey and Doug had come to the agreement that Doug would move into Lynsey's flat; knowing that Silas would still taunt Lynsey after she'd survived his attack. They announced their relationship to Cheryl and Ste first, by walking into the club hand in hand.

"After all this time!" Cheryl squeeled, hugging Lynsey tightly. "You better look after her" She gave Doug a firm look, as he and Lynsey shared affectionate glances.

"Lets just hope that you too hang onto eachother for a long time, its about time this place saw a good wedding" Ste joked, Doug tackled him to the floor; leaving Lynsey and Cheryl in hysterics of laughter.

Once they'd left the club, Lynsey contonplated in wheather to tell Brendan but decided not to. Instead they went home, still hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Doug held onto Lynsey like she was only just about to die, his arm around her waist; stroking her hair, kissing her head. Lynsey's arm around his waist; her head on his chest, she was finally with someone that beleived her about Silas, let alone witnessed the ordeal he'd placed apon her.<p>

"Fancy going for a drink tonight?" Doug asked, rubbing Lynsey's shoulder.

"I don't know, is Cheryl still mad at me?" Lynsey snuggled herself furthur into her boyfriend's chest.

"You wont know untill you get there eh?" Doug said, pulling Lynsey off the sofa and dragging her into the bedroom, the pulling open her wardrobe doors.

Lynsey gave a sigh of defeat before marching towards her wardrobe and rumaging through, before noticing the Doug was still in the room. She pushed him out, before pulling out the knee-legnth red dress that Jacqui had bought her for her birthday.

* * *

><p>Lynsey stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in the red dress and black heeled boots.<p>

Doug turned and whistled before taking Lynsey's hands.

"I never knew you were that beautiful" He said, placing a firm but gentle kiss on her lips.

"This the only one time you will see me like this...understand" Lynsey pressed a finger to Doug's lips.

"Oh I understand" A cheeky smile came onto his face.

* * *

><p>"Although she was happy for us, she still dosent believe me about Silas" Lynsey said gloomily as she and Doug walked to Chez-Chez.<p>

"Look, were outside now. Cheryl cant boss you about when I'm around and Silas cant hurt you" Doug ressured her, stroking her hair and leading her inside the club.

Ste and Brendan were serving and Cheryl was nowhere to be seen.

"See she's not here. I'm dying of thirst Lyns" Doug took her to the bar.

"Aye Aye, lovebirds" Ste said.

"Ste! Shhh! Brendan dosent know yet!" Lynsey silenced her friend.

"I dont know what yet?" Brendan said, appering behind Ste and looking at Lynsey.

"Erm...I'm going to serve this lady" Ste made his exit getting flustered.

"You do that Stephen" Brendan said.

Doug and Lynsey looked at eachother, they had to tell Brendan about them being an item.

"May I see you look nice tonight, Lynsey dearest" Brendan complimented.

Making Lynsey blush slightly and Doug get slightly irritated.

"Erm...it's nothing" Lynsey lied, turning away from the bar as she spotted Jacqui and Rhys.

"Let me do it, it's better coming from me anyway" Doug whispered into her ear before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek and watching her talk to Rhys.

Doug sighed before turning back to Brendan, he gave him a small smile.

"Something to tell me Dougerz or not?" Brendan handed Doug a glass of lemonade, but as he reached out to take his drink Brendan pulled it back. "Not until you tell me what's going on with Lynsey"

Doug gave a sigh of defeat. "Me and Lyns, we're dating. Happy now"

He snatched his drink out of Brendan's hands and leant over the bar.

"And there's nothing you can do about it" Doug hissed before walking over to Jacqui and Rhys before placing a supportive arm around Lynsey's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Doug was right, there was **nothing** Brendan could do about Doug and Lynsey's relationship but he'd find something to do about it.

The couple left the club, Doug's arm still around Lynsey's waist.

They reached Lynsey's flat and fell onto the sofa, Doug poured them both some wine to enlighten the mood. Seen as though they were alone together for the first time since Doug had moved in and Rhys and Jacqui had now taken their flight to Ibiza.

Their hands intertwined, their hearts beating side by side.

* * *

><p>The next morning came, somehow they'd got to bed. Their clothes spread around the room, things must have got heated.<p>

Lynsey's arm draped over Doug's chest, his arm around her back.

"You're warm" Lynsey murmered as she woke up, snuggling into Doug's side abit more.

Doug's arm tightened around her back, making her barrier harder to break.

"It's the trial next week" Doug said lightly.

Lynsey groaned. "You had to say this because"

"Because I felt like it"

Lynsey slapped her boyfriend's chest playfully, before getting out of bed, putting her dressing gown on and walked out to the kitchen.

Doug followed, after sending a text to Brendan.

_Shes mine, like I said. I'm going to protect her from Silas from now on inwards. D_

* * *

><p>Brendan smirked, before placing his phone into his pocket.<p>

This wasnt he a fight he wanted to get into but somehow he felt he had to and wanted to.

_sorry its a bit late, Ive been rather busy. There wont be another chapter for some time (sorry :( ) M x_


End file.
